The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alpine Dianthus and will be referred to hereafter as xe2x80x98Spangled Starxe2x80x99. Alpine Dianthus are of hybrid origin and are hardy perennials grown for landscape use.
The new Dianthus resulted from a breeding program conducted by the inventor in Dawlish, Devon, England. The breeding project that resulted in the selection of xe2x80x98Spangled Starxe2x80x99, began in 1992 after growing and evaluating over 80 varieties of Dianthus. xe2x80x98Spangled Starxe2x80x99 was selected as a single plant amongst a unique group of Dianthus in the breeding program, xe2x80x9cThe Clock Seriesxe2x80x9d, so named for the unique color patterns of their flowers. xe2x80x98Spangled Starxe2x80x99 was selected as a single plant in 1994 by the inventor from seedlings that resulted from open crosses and back crosses made using an old variety, xe2x80x98Queen of Henrixe2x80x99 (unpatented), which is of hybrid origin.
xe2x80x98Spangled Starxe2x80x99 was selected for its unique flower color combined with other desirable characteristics. The new variety of Dianthus is unique in having fragrant, red flowers with two distinct pale pink blotches on each petal with a pale pink throat and margins. It has a profuse flowering habit with 3-5 flowers per stem opening in succession. xe2x80x98Spangled Starxe2x80x99 can be further characterized by its compact habit; having freely branching upright shoots resulting in a neat mound of grey-green foliage. The new invention, xe2x80x98Spangled Starxe2x80x99, is unlike any other Dianthus known to the inventor. The closest comparison varieties are others that have arisen from the breeding program but have flowers with completely different color patterns. The antecedent variety, xe2x80x98Queen of Henrixe2x80x99 (unpatented), has a similar pattern to the flowers but the flower color is maroon as opposed to red, it is a taller plant, and has a shorter bloom period in comparision to xe2x80x98Spangled Starxe2x80x99.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by taking shoot cuttings in Dawlish, Devon, England in 1994 by the inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new cultivar. These attributes in combination distinguish this cultivar from other commercial varieties. xe2x80x98Spangled Starxe2x80x99 has not be tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions:
1. The flowers of xe2x80x98Spangled Starxe2x80x99 are red with two pale pink blotches and a pale pink, serrated margin on each petal and a pale pink throat. The flowers have a clove fragrance.
2. xe2x80x98Spangled Starxe2x80x99 has a compact growth habit; it is freely branched and has a reduced height in comparision to the parent variety, xe2x80x98Queen of Henrixe2x80x99 (unpatented).
3. The foliage of xe2x80x98Spangled Starxe2x80x99 is grey-green and glaucous.
4. xe2x80x98Spangled Starxe2x80x99 has an extended bloom period in comparision to its parent and blooms in profusion in June and July with 3-5 flowers per stem opening in succession.
5. xe2x80x98Spangled Starxe2x80x99 is hardy at least to USDA Zone 5.